


You Can Rub Me, Max

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: I choose you to be part of my world [3]
Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chestnut is the awesome love horse, Comatose, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: Caroline's line in "And the Piece of Sheet" turns more interesting then she had ever dreamed of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A series of prompts that involve Max rubbing Caroline to get to sleep. Silliness, drama, and a fair share of time travel will take place for girls.

"Max I am truly sorry for not taking seriously your attachment to the pillow case."  Caroline sighed as she worked on tying the hair extension in her hair.

 "Like it matters now."  Max said in a defeated tone.  "I always knew that I never deserved to have something to comfort me."

Caroline dropped her hands from her hair.  She quickly scooted closer to where Max was half lying on the couch.  She leaned down making sure she made eye contact with the other woman.  "I want you to listen to me very carefully Max.  I want you to crave this into your soul."  

"Just leave it Caroline."  Max sighed tiredly.

  "No Max."  Caroline traced her finger down Max's warm jawbone.  "I promise that you won't lose me Max.  I _promise_  that I won't abandon you."

 "Don't make promises that you don't intend to keep." Max growled as she tried to get her tired body to move.  She just felt like a dead weight was weighing her down.

  Tears sparkled her blue eyes.  "I will spend the rest of my life proving it to you, Max."

  "I just want to sleep Caroline."  Max tiredly.  "Just give me one of Sophie's pills."

  Caroline shook her head.  "No Max. You don't know where they have been. Sophie keeps her pills mixed up together.  Even she isn't fully sure if she gave you the correct one."

"I can't sleep without rubbing my pillow case." Max softly whinned.

 "You can rub me Max." Caroline sat up.  "See I'm wearing nice soft pajamas. Every night we'll get you tucked in ... and you'll rub my pajamas until you fall asleep."

Looking down Caroline finds Max peacefully asleep.  Her hand tightly fisting a piece of her pajamas.  "Goodnight Max."  She brushed aside Max's raven hair from the side of her face.  She carefully moved herself, and Max so they were both lying length rise on the couch.  She was happy that it was warm enough so they didn't need a blanket.  She didn't want to risk awaken Max in order to get up, and retrieving a blanket.

 Caroline big spooned Max.  Making sure the shorter woman was cocomfortable against the couch.  "Sweet dreams Max."  She closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. 

  


  


  


  


 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to suggest something then feel free to write a review.


End file.
